The problems of Nino
by greyeyedwriter
Summary: One-Shots on Nino's problems with having superhero friends (Includes Volpina Alya)
1. Group Projects

Hey, this is going to be loads of little one shots about Nino and the problem with having superheroes as friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own miraculous ladybug

* * *

 **1\. Group Project**

"Okay team so we need to get as much as this finished as possible today, with Adrien's schedule I don't think we will get another chance to work this long together"

"Yeah sorry guys I hope it's not much trouble", the blonde apologised as he walked towards the table dumping a stack of books from the shelves of the library.

"Nah it's fine bro I'd rather get it out of the way anyway, and I'm sure that Al and Mari don't mind either".

"It's fine Adrien, Marinette and I want to get it out of the way as soon as possible, even if it means spending a few hours in a dusty library, isn't that right girl"

"Yeah i-it's no big deal, b-but we need to make sure we don't rush it, this project is worth quite a bit of our grade"

As she stumbled through her words Marinette looked up with a rosy face to Alya a slightly pleading look in her eyes before she looked down again.

"Okay Marinette you're in charge of the poster make it look fancy we need to outshine Nathaniel's group"

The bluenette nodded as pulled out her art equipment and started working on the title of the poster working in bright, bold colours.

"Adrien I'm gonna need you to write the speech for the presentation, Mrs Buster seems to like yours the best and we need to impress her"

The blonde nodded in agreement as Alya carried on her assignments.

"I'm going to sort out the slideshow which will be playing with Adrien so Nino would you mind doing some grunt work and help gather information for us"

"Sure Al I don't mind just tell me if you need anything specific".

The group worked in comfortable silence for an hour casually talking when needing information or to get an opinion on the work produced and all seemed to be going well until a crashing noise echoed from outside.

"What do you think that was guys"

"I don't know Adrien and to be honest I really don't want to find out"

Alya's phone suddenly beeped followed by the flurry of her fingers and she went through her notifications her face turning serious.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Nino but there's an Akuma attack at the park and they seem to like cars"

Adrien's body sat up as he listened to Alya his gaze looking at the exits on either side of the library as Marinette sprung up from her seat.

"I'm j-just going to the copy room I need to get some more paper, I shouldn't be too long"

The group nodded as Marinette quickly exited the room and ran down the corridor out of sight.

"Thinking about it I'm sure there was a great reference book about my speech in the classroom I'm just going to fetch it, do you guys need anything while I'm gone"

"Nah we'll be fine bro, hurry back"

"Will do" he replied with a hand salute as he went through the doors and the sound of his footsteps slowly faded away.

"Nino I'm just going to the toilet will you be fine on your own or should I wait till they get back"

"Nah Al, I'll be fine I just need to finish writing down this info and I should everything sorted be back soon".

Ayla nodded as she said her goodbyes and exited the room as Nino put in his headphones.

∽10 minutes later ∽

Taking off his headphones Nino glanced around noticing the abundance of his friends and heard the noise of fighting outside.

"I wonder what's taking them so long I've already finished my work".

Glancing over he took a look at Adrien's speech and quickly took it and got out his red pen from his pencil case.

"I might as well check over Adrien's speech he tends to mess up when he's rushing, it's," he said as he started circling words and correcting the blondes mistakes.

∽30 minutes later ∽

"I swear, that boy may be bilingual but his grammar and punctuation all go down the Seine when he's being quick".

The quiet dings of Alya's laptop chimed in the air as Nino got up to plug to stop it from dying. Looking at the screen, he started the slideshow, reading through every slide.

"Why doesn't Alya add some effects and music to this, it would make it more interesting and since she's vanished I guess she wouldn't mind me doing one slide..."

∽ 1 hour alone∽

" Okay I hope Alya doesn't mind me glamming up all her slides but hey at least it will look better than anyone else's….though this is getting a little weird where are they all"

Shrugging it off Nino moved towards Marinette's station where the poster was almost finished except for the title which was written in calligraphy and only half done.

"Now that's some fancy writing, when did Marinette learn to do that" he pulled out his phone and searched online flicking through tutorials and learner videos.

"I could try and finish it I mean Marinette can always fix if she needs to"

∽ 1 hour 15 minutes alone∽

"Okay where are they, I need them to marvel in the magnificence of my calligraphy"

After taking out his phone and grabbing a few pictures of his work he started messaging his missing friends but to no avail.

"Now what am I meant to do?"

∽ 1 hour 20 minutes alone∽

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz"

∽ 1 hour 30 minutes alone∽

"Hey I'm back sorry it took so long my mum messaged me…."

Marinette's apology was drowned out by Adrien and Alya's own apologies as they walked in through the other entrances to the library and moved towards the table.

"Is Nino asleep?" the blonde poked his friend who was hunched over the table.

"Yeah, and I think he changed my slideshow it's got effects now there's even some sound"

Adrien picked up his presentation and flicked through the papers noticing the red splashes of colour surrounding it.

"Looks like he went grammar nazi on my work to," He said holding up his work to Alya.

"Hey guys" Marinette called from her desk looking confused as she held up her paper.

"When did Nino learn calligraphy?

"I don't know but maybe we should leave him alone more often he seems to get quite a lot done"

"Should we wake him up Alya"

"Nah leave him, for now, Mari he deserves a rest"


	2. The Obstacle Course

Thanks for reviews guys and especially for that idea look out for it later

Disclaimer: I do not own miraculous ladybug

* * *

 **2\. Obstacle Course**

"Okay class that's it for today, now remember we will be starting the obstacle course section of gym class so ensure that you bring suitable footwear, class dismissed"

The sound of chatter and chairs scraping filled the classroom as the students quickly exited the classroom leaving the four friends as they slowly got themselves ready to leave.

"Ugh Alya save me I can't have a repeat of last years obstacle course"

"What happened last year?" the blonde questioned as the girl in question slumped in her seat receiving a sympathetic pat from her friend.

"Well, Mari started off well last year but then she tripped and knocked over all the equipment like dominoes with the last bar landing on our old gym teaching leaving her with a broken leg"

"Ughhh Nino please don't remind me, I'm just lucky she's gone she hated me for the rest of the year".

She picked up her backpack with a sigh and exited the classroom with the others trailing behind moving down the stairs to the exit.

"Don't worry Marinette you'll be fine your clumsiness doesn't seem to be that bad, I'm sure it will end up okay".

"I don't think so Adrien when Marinette gets stressed well her clumsiness multiplies and that is when you need to keep a five-meter radius from her."

"I'm going to kill someone this year guys I can feel it". she sighed walking across the courtyard.

"Well you never know Mari you might be able to miss the lessons we only have five weeks of it"

"Nino you know how lucky Mari would have to be to pull that off…."

∽Week 1∽

"Okay class does everyone want to head to the changing rooms and meet in the gym hall for the obstacle course lesson. Anyone without proper footwear will have to either borrow a pair or attend disciplined study and catch up with the session after school"

The class bustled out of the room moving towards the changing room quickly changing and entering the gym hall to face the obstacle course of the year complete with beams, a climbing wall, even a climbing rope which you have to climb and ring the bell to finish.

"Now so not to give anyone an unfair advantage, every week we will be picking numbers from a bag, once your number is picked I will record it so no one can change and you will have to have your turn for that number is that clear"

The class nodded and formed a line in front of the teacher all picking a number out of the pack leading to cheers and groans.

"What number did you get Nino?"

"I got number 7 which is good cause at least I'm in the middle of the class what about you guys"

"I'm 14th to go, Marinette," Alya said as she sat down on the gym floor Marinette down with her.

"Hey Alya I'm before you then I got number 13 unluckiest of them all" he sighed.

"At least your not my number, I got 15 that means I'm last to go and I have the whole lesson to panic about my turn and everyone will be watching"

Nino shook his head in disbelief and started warming up while his friends rested on the floor as Max started his turn at the course.

The students went through the obstacle course at an average pace which wasn't a surprise for it being the first week and soon it became Ninos turn to take on the course.

"Whooo go Nino show that course who's the boss"

"Will do Alya" he replied with a salute from his head as he got in starting position.

"..and GO"

Nino quickly ran to the beam and climbed on top slowly making his way across but still falling off in the middle, he then moved onto the next piece of equipment making his way carefully and stumbling on every piece until he eventually climbed the rope and rang the bell.

Getting his time he walked back over to his friends who were still cheering for him as he flopped down on the floor out of breath.

"I think I did pretty well there if you want to beat I suggest you should start warming up"

"You did great Nino but Sabrina and then Chloe are next so we have a bit of time to rest"

"Well lucky yo-"

Nino was cut off from the chime of Alya's phone which was flashing when she picked it up and unlocked it reading the message.

"Hey guys looks like there is an Akuma near bye again"

"Well let's hope it doesn't interrupt your turn hey," Nino said turning onto his back and closing his eyes, "we all need to feel the pain isn't that right guys?"

But Nino didn't get a reply from anyone, sitting up he turned to see his friends running out of the gym hall all calling out reasons to the teacher.

"I'm just going to the toilet Miss"

"I need to fill up my water bottle"

"And I need to… get something" The blond shrugged and left through the doors.

The teacher sighed as she stopped helping Sabrina with getting up the rope and looked at her list.

"At least they are the last three to go"

Time passed and finally, it became Adrien's turn to take on the course but he was still not in the room.

"Okay Adrien you're up next, wait did he come ba-"

"She was cut off by the opening of the gym hall door by the headmaster of the school who was panting slightly.

"I'm afraid that we have been asked to evacuate the school, the Akuma attack has moved very near to the school and we feel it is best to get everyone out just in case".

The class rushed out the back doors, Nino with them but his face in disbelief at the thought of his friends.

"I can't believe it. They actually got out of doing the assault course."

∽Week 2∽

"Hey, guys ready for some obstacle course action. Speaking of action that Akuma fight last night was pretty intense I'm surprised none of the heroes slipped in that storm"

"That nice Ni-ACHOO"

"Whoa what's wrong with you bro are you sick or something cos I do not want to get infected"

"Yeah I got caught in the rain last night"

"Same" echoed from behind him as Nino turned around to see the ill faces of Marinette and Alya laying down on the desk.

"Please don't tell me you are too ill to do gym, cos you guys deserted my last week and if you do it again then I swear you guys will owe me big time"

"Nah we're not that sick, isn't that right girls"

Adrien was replied with groans from both the girls as they curled up on the desk.

"Okay class Can you all head down to get changed for the gym and please be quick"

The class all moved out apart from the four, one of them trying to drag his ill friends and the other three groaning in protest.

"Mr Lahiffe is there a problem over there why are you four not going downstairs"

"Sorry Miss", Nino put his hand behind his head,"They are just feeling a little under the weather"

"Let me check on them then"

She approached each of the students and felt their foreheads before shaking her head and started typing on her tablet.

"You three are burning up, come on I will take you to the infirmary I just informed your parents, Mr Lahiffe I suggest you go hurry and get changed for gym"

"Yes, Miss" Nino replied in defeat as he sighed leaving the classroom.

"Even though they're ill did they all have to leave me again".

∽Week 3∽

"Nino you're up, make sure to keep your arms out when you're trying to balance okay".

Nino nodded looking back at his friends who were all preparing for their turns with Alya going after Nino.

"You might want to watch guys since I am an expert, compared to you guys, now"

Nino quickly set off moving a lot smoother than the first week and made his way through the course in a very good time finishing with a quick ding of the bell before going to receive his time and go meet his friends watching Alya made her way up to the starting line.

"Time for your turn Alya, have fun," Nino said panting but happy as he watched his friend finally do the course.

"Okay Alya, you start in three, two"

But before she could finish her countdown the door was opened by Miss Buster their homeroom teacher.

"Sorry to disturb your lesson, But I am in the need of Mr Agreste, Miss Dupain-Cheng and Miss Césaire. As you know there is an awards ceremony today for Ladybug, Chat Noir, Volpina, and the new bee hero. Marinette and Adrien have been selected as the school representatives and Alya will be needed to cover the occasion for the school paper."

The three students nodded and followed their teacher waving goodbye to Nino and then leaving.

The room was in silence as they watched Nino fall to the ground crying tears and hitting the ground in defeat.

∽Week 4∽

The Dinging of the bell rang throughout the hall as Nino laughed from the top of the rope.

"You ready Agreste it is finally time for you to face the course that I have been labouring through for four weeks. No more will I be the sole bearer of this pain, and I can die in peace, nothing can get in your way"

-CRASH-

The sound of rubble flying from the wall being broken by a giant Akuma made of tennis balls echoed through the room as the students started screaming and escaping.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME "

∽Week 5∽

"Okay great last run Nino you beat your old record by three minutes, Adrien you're up, don't worry about your time though, same goes for you Césaire and Dupain, I know this is your first run through".

"Go on Adrien you can try and at least get near my score" Nino teased as he watched his friend get to the starting line and then effortlessly start.

Adrien made quick work of the balance beams and moved swiftly onto each apparatus with a certain cat-like agility, finishing with him quickly moving up the rope and ringing the bell.

"Adrien, that was great you just got the quickest time in the class, looks like missing a few classes isn't much of a problem for you… Alya you're up"

Adrien made his way up to Nino whose face was staring at Adrien slightly agape.

"How the hell did you manage to pull that off Adrien, that was your first time doing it ever"

"It wasn't that bad Nino, see Alya's almost finished"

Nino turned around to see Alya jumping over the climbing wall and quickly make her way to the rope and scamper up it ringing the bell.

"Amazing Alya you just missed out on Adrien's time but well done for your first time"

"Thanks, Miss," She said as she bounced over to the boys with a smile on her face.

"H-how did y-you do that, that shouldn't even be possible Alya"

"Hey I'm pretty active outside of school, though I must admit I'm worried for Marinette"

The girl in question was waiting at the start of the line, panic was on her face as she prepared to start her turn.

"Okay Marinette you're the last one in the class so try your best okay, ready START"

Marinette's form completely changed before the classes eyes as she ran full speed at the beams and passing them with a graceful that almost seemed like she was flying. She carried on her turn flying by each obstacle and quickly almost flying rang the bell.

The class was in silence for a minute before cheers were let out by Alya and Adrien.

"Marinette that was amazing you just broke the school record"

The sound of Nino fainting from pure shock was drowned out by the congratulation of his classmates.


	3. Café solo

Thanks for reviews guys I know it's been a while but enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own miraculous ladybug

* * *

 **3\. Café solo**

"Wait so you're getting the whole weekend off? What happened to your dad for him to free up your schedule?"

"Nino honestly he's not that bad, anyway his fashion show is coming up so he needs to focus on it and as my items are sorted he told me I could have the weekend off".

"Well that's great news, Adrien, it means that we can finally do something together as a group, we could go to a cinema or maybe go ice skating we could even just play some video games at Marinette's."

The girl in question nodded as she looked down on her phone before her eyes widened and flipped her phone around to show her friends.

"There is a café I've been wanting to go to, apparently they do amazing milkshakes, but I haven't had the chance because of school"

"Wait are you talking about the café by the park with the polka dot umbrellas, cos I've been meaning to since I saw their caramel shortcake milkshake."

"Yeah that's the one and don't worry Adrien I'm sure their low-calorie milkshakes will appeal to your model diet"

Adrien took the phone off Marinette and scrolled down looking at the menu as his eyes grew in excitement.

"Okay, how has nobody told me about this place yet, they have diet food that doesn't seem like diet food."

"Yeah they have a big selection but some seem a little strange like the camembert milkshake, I mean who would even want a cheese flavoured drink?"

Adrien smiled as he patted his friend's shoulder, "we will avoid the cheese Nino, so it's agreed the café at around one tomorrow sound good?"

Yes,'s came from each member of the group as they separated to start their travel home from school.

"Hey Marinette",

Marinette turned around along with the rest of the group to look at Adrien,

"What's the name of the café just in case"

"It's called….", she drawled looking at her phone, "Café Solo".

～Saturday～

"Hi welcome to café solo are you ready to order?"

Nino looked up at the waiter as he checked his phone and then smiled at him.

"Sorry could you come back in five minutes my friends haven't arrived yet"

The waiter answered with a nod and went to another table to gather their order, leaving Nino looking at his phone waiting for his friends to arrive as the clock slowly turned to ten past one.

The noise of the tv pulled Nino's attention away from the time as the report of an Akuma on the other side was shown on the news.

"Another Akuma attack hey" Nino looked to see the waiter which a jug of water, "Maybe that's why your friends are being held up, " he said placing a glass in front of him and filling it with water.

Nino smiled at the waiter as he shook his head slightly at the comment.

"It's a nice idea, however, none of my friends live in that area"

"Well someone just messaged you, maybe it's your friends telling you they are on their way"

Nino looked down at his phone were three text messages were on the screen.

 _Hey, Nino sorry I'm not there yet my dad sprung a surprise shoot on be but I'll be finished soon so if you wouldn't mind ordering for me, sweet tooth milkshake, say hi to the girls for me thanks!_

 _Hey, Nino, being held up by order and can't get hold of Alya so can u order a chocoholic milkshake for me, I'll be quick, sorry for keeping you guys waiting._

 _N, Akm attack, in pursuit, b 5mins, cygm a strbrry shrtcke mlkshke, thnx bts._

"Hey can I place my order now"

The waiter looked at Nino and then the empty table around him and then back to Nino with confusion.

"Are you friends not coming then"

"No, they're just running a little late so they sent me their orders ahead for me to get them. Can I get one sweet tooth, one chocoholic, one strawberry shortcake and I'll get the peanut butter brownie milkshake please"

"Okay if could just go up to the counter when your table number is called to confirm your order and for payment"

Nino nodded as he watched the waiter walk off and then again focus on the news report where Ladybug, Chat noir, Volpina and Queen Bee had appeared and were starting their attack on the Akuma.

"Can table number five please come and confirm their order please"

Nino rose from his chair and moved towards his counter checking the screen and confirming his order and paying for the drinks.

"Okay your drinks will be ready in around ten minutes, if you need anything can you please go to Julie, the waitress with red hair, as you server is going on their break now"

Nodding Nino moving back to seat checking his phone for notifications.

"Friends still not here yet then"

Nino looked up to see his waiter sitting across from him with a croissant and coffee in his hands.

"Aren't you on your break?"

"Yeah but I thought that instead of there being two lonely people I would join you instead since no one else is going on break for another ten minutes"

"Well thanks for the company dude"

"So do your friends do this a lot then?"

"Do what?"

"Leave you hanging at random restaurants for long periods of time forcing you to make conversation with the waiter"

"Nah, I mean this is the first time we've all gone out in a while, Adrien, he's one of my friends, has a really busy schedule so when we don't all get to go out much"

"That sucks man"

Nino smiled at him and then looked at the television screen showing a frantic reporter talking to the studio about the Akuma situation.

"Wow it must be a hard Akuma if Ladybug, Chat Noir and Volpina had to take a break"

"Yeah but you've got to feel sympathetic for them these things are getting out of control"

Nino nodded but was soon drawn to his screen of his phone lighting up while giving off little vibrations. Picking it up quickly Nino unlocked his phone and looked at the messages.

"Good news?"

Nino shook his head and placed his phone back down on the table.

"They all messaged saying they couldn't make it after all"

The waiter looked at Nino then stood up with his dishes.

"Just give me a second, I'll be right back out"

Nino watched as he made his way round back and when he disappeared started putting his jacket on and got up to leave.

"Hey, where you going?"

Nino turned to see the waiter come out from the back with two large milkshakes in his hands and a slight jingle to his step.

"I told Elaine the problem but I've got it all sorted"

He placed down the two milkshakes on the table before taking something out of his apron.

"Here is the money for the two milkshakes that you not getting, technically you're paying for me but I can get you one the next time you're in".

He placed the money and drink in front of Nino and then started drinking his milkshake while looking at the gaping boy.

"Wait you're going to stay with me?"

"Yeah, of course, I am I can't just leave my customer lonely now tuck in"

Nino took a taste of his milkshake worshipping the taste on his tongue when he looked at the waiter again.

"Okay this sounds weird but I never got your name"

"It's Tai, random customer that I also don't know the name of"

"I'm Nino"

"Well Nino I'm glad we sorted that out"

They carried on chatting while enjoying their drinks when Nino had a mini epiphany.

"Hey Tai, weren't you meant to have finished your break by now"

"Probably but my boss thought that you looked like a lost puppy so she's fine with it".

"Hey, Tai, you wouldn't happen to be able to pay back that milkshake would you"

The boy in question turned around from wiping the table and smiled at the voice.

"Sure I've been meaning to have a break", he paused looking at the tired boy and turned to the counter,"hey Julie tell Elaine that I'm heading on break would ya and could you bring out two milkshakes on me"

After getting his reply they sat together in a booth.

"So what make you seek company with this poor lonely soul and why does it look like you just ran the Paris marathon"

"Well it's obstacle month in the gym at the school right, so for the past two weeks, they have all been able to miraculously skip the course and this week I finally thought they would do it. But just after I finish my turn and my friend Adrien is about to go the headmaster come in asking them all to be excused to go to some event at city hall"

"Ohh I heard about that aren't the heroes going to be there, that's so cool that they got to go there"

"Yeah, but Tai you're not helping"

"Sorry"

"Well anyway I was tired and my friends have gone so I thought hey Tai can help up my spirit so I came here in hope of a free milkshake"

"Which I have got here for you now boys"

The boys looked up to Julie holding two milkshakes for the boys. Placing them down on the table she turned around and left after offering smiles to Nino.

"See this is what I need, milkshakes and a nice atmosphere to help relax after gym"

"If you like so much here you could get a job here"

"Nice I don't think they'll accept collège students here"

"Well they're pretty good with uni students, trust me I know, plus it would only have to be a few shifts during the busier seasons, come round back I'll introduce you to Elaine."

"Are you sure isn't it a bit too sudden?"

"Dude she was planning on kidnapping and adopting you last time you came in she'll be fine"

Nino started getting dragged off by Tai to the kitchens.

"Wait. What?"

* * *

"Hey Nino"

The boy in question flung himself in the booth putting his head in his hands.

"Hit me up Tai I need something strong"

"One dark twist coming up"

Coming back with the drink Tai placed it in front of Nino and started wiping the table

"Did your friends cancel on you again"

"Nope they disappeared"

"They disappeared?"

"Yep like one minute we were all at the carnival having a good time and then I turn around they've vanished"

"Dude are your friend ninjas"

"Nah Mari couldn't walk five meters without tripping"

* * *

"Wow this place looks better than in the picture Alya"

"Well yeah Mari, Nino told us how good this place is"

"It's a shame that he couldn't come out today, I wonder what he's busy with?"

"Who knows Adrien, now come on."

They sat down in a booth looking at the large menus in front of them as a waiter came out with a smile and approached them.

"Hello I'm Tai and I'll be your… no way"

The group looked up at Tai whose face was growing giddy at the sight of them.

"Sorry about that, so a sweet tooth, chocoholic and strawberry cheesecake milkshake right"

"Yeah but how did you know that"

"Oh a little bird told me, just come up to counter when your table number is called to confirm your orders and your food will be out soon"

The group nodded as they watched him walk off in a half walk run muttering to himself, the noise of laughter echoing in the back.

"What was that about ?"

Alya and Marinette shrugged as they all started talking although they always felt like someone was watching them which carried on after they confirmed their order.

"Okay guys I have the ladies chocoholic and strawberry cheesecake milkshake and my friend is just bringing out yours…. Yo dude hurry up I want reactions already"

The waiter came out holding the milkshake in front of his face and placed on the table.

"So did you guys order anything else or am I gonna turn around and you'll be gone again"

The three jumped back at the familiar noise and looked up to see Nino there with an almost crying Tai taking a picture.

"Oh"

"My"

"God"

"That was perfect Nino the looks on their faces you're lucky I got a picture"

"We could get it developed and hang it on the wall"

"I like your thinking"

The three could only gape at the pair.

"H-how?" Alya stammered.

"It doesn't matter how I have one question for you guys"

The group shrunk back from Tai who was standing tall arms crossed in front of them.

Followed by him the leaning in with a smile on his face

"Are you guys ninjas?"


	4. The party

Sorry it took so long exams have been an ass

Disclaimer: I do not own miraculous ladybug

* * *

"Nino get over here I need to take a picture of you before everyone arrives,"

The boy slid over to his mother, straightening down his shirt and standing straight for the picture, blinking as the flash hit eyes.

"Oh my little boys all grown up, it was just yesterday you were blowing bubbles in the backyard now you're all dressed up in a suit "

"Mum it's just a fundraiser at Adrien's, it's not my graduation"

"I know but this is the first time you're wearing a real suit and you look so dashing you must thank Marinette for me, how she managed to get these all done in time I'll never know"

Nino looked down at the dark blue suit that almost seemed black in the light that fit him like a glove and was more polished and professional than most stores.

"I know Mari's amazing, she made Alya's and her own dress and she even made one for Adrien, though he has to wear his father's clothes instead"

"Ooh speaking of Alya, it's nice to hear that she's your date for this"

"M-mum", Nino stammered a blush crept onto his face, "if anything I'm her date she was the one who was invited because of her internship"

"Yeah but still it's your first date-"

"- As friends"

"Sure whatever you say….So is Adrien bringing Marinette then?"

Nino nodded as he sat on the couch

"He said that it would be a good idea so she can show off her designs to his dad's colleagues but personally I think he would rather bring Marinette rather than Chloe"

"Or maybe he just realised his overwhelming crush for her and acted upon it"

"Mum ... No"

"Well anyway, I need a group picture once they arrive, it'll be so nice to get a picture of all four of you dressed up, when are they getting here"

"They'll be here any minute, don't worry you'll get your picture"

A chime interrupted them as the doorbell rang out through the house attracting their attention.

"Oooh they're here get the door Nino "

Opening the doors Nino was met with a flash of light and a smile which shined as bright next to his two other friends.

"Guys look at my date for tonight, you scrub up well Nino I just had to take a picture"

"Thanks also but it's all Mari's hard work in the suit, you did amazing"

"I know right, I was complimenting the girls on the way here Marinette really outdid herself it's a shame I only get to wear the tie she made."

"Thanks, guys," said the blushing bluenette in her red strapless dress that matched Adrien's tie.

"Nino doesn't just stand outside bring them in I want pictures before you leave."

"Come on guys we better go in before my mum drags us in."

The group moved towards the living room to be met with quick flashes of light in their eyes.

"Mum I swear I just got attacked with bright lights by Alya are you trying to make me even blinder?"

"That's nice, now let me see these dresses I keep on hearing about."

Alya and Marinette stepped forward giving a little twirl in their dresses as flashes of photos were taken.

"Girls you look stunning, Alya amber suits you so much and Marinette it all looks amazing"

"Thanks, I'm hoping to show it off tonight"

"Yep, loads of my dad's colleagues will be there so we're hoping to show off Mari's designs, give her a publicity boost through them"

"Though you have to admit you are known Mari I mean you designed for jagged stone"

"Yeah, Alya but this might help me get into the designing scene rather than music.

"Well, I hope it goes well for you now let me get pictures of you guys, dates first!"

* * *

"Okay, guys before we go in I just want to remind you that there are some pretty serious people in there don't do anything to…"

"Dude, we will not annoy anybody there"

"I can't make promises due to me being a reporter and having the right of free speech."

"Alya just don't go crazy"

"I'll try girl but no promises"

"Okay Alya I'm going to see my dad first, if you come to with me we should be able to get you a comment for your article"

"Well let's go then"

The group entered the building to be met with plush velvet carpets, crystal chandeliers and the soft noise of classical music drifting through the hall as they made their way into the function room. The room was filled with bustling people chatting at tables and walking around while a few were on the dance floor with an orchestra beside it.

"Come on guys he's over there," Said the blond pointing as he led his friends over to the figure dressed in white surrounded by a group of people.

"Hello father, I just came to let you know we arrived"

"Ah Adrien, if you wouldn't mind," He spoke to his audience,"I just need a moment with my son and his friends".

"Good evening father, I hope everything has been going well"

"It has been so far, I assume one of these three is your date?"

"Yeah this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng she is my date for the night"

"It's nice to meet you Marinette, though if you don't mind me asking where did you acquire your dress for the evening I do not recognise the style"

"Oh it's my own design, I made my dress and my other two friends outfits"

"Marinette… did you participate in any of my design competitions?"

"She did father and she won it."

"Interesting…"

"Father I'd also like to introduce you Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe."

"Hello sir, I'm here today representing the Paris Parade Newspaper, I was wondering if I would be able to get a few words from you about the event"

"I will have a few minutes if you would like to come with me now, oh and Adrien could you please show Marinette over to the centre table there are some people there who would love to hear about her designs"

Adrien nodded as his father turned around to leave, Alya shooting the others a thumbs up before following him.

"Come on Mari, I'll show you to that table"

The two quickly ran off hand in hand, Marinette's face tinged red.

"Oh great", Nino thought, "I just got ditched by my date and friends", as he made his way to an empty table and sat down.

* * *

"Hi, can I get a lemonade."

The man nodded and turned to make the drink as Nino slouched against the bar looking out at the crowd for any sign of his friends, sighing from the lack of results. His phone started beeping, the screen lighting up in his hand.

"An Akuma attack near the school, yay no chance of them coming here and stop me from being bored then," he thought as he turned round to grab his drink and started moving back towards his table.

The once empty table was now half filled with a few ladies sitting opposite from him who was talking away with the sounds of the orchestra flowing behind.

"Yes, the shows almost prepared though we seem to be having problems with the music."

Catching Nino's attention he sat up straighter and listened on to the conversation.

"See Albert wants to do something different, instead of the usual classical music for the runway he wants to incorporate modern music into the sets to make the show a bit more upbeat however he can't seem to find the right person for it."

"How would someone be able to do that anyway Claire"

"Well you could just remix the song and add a few layered beats"

"Excuse me?"

Nino looked up at the ladies who were staring back, the sudden realisation that he had spoken flashed across his face as a little blush crept onto his face.

"Sorry, I was just listening to your problem and I just wanted to tell you how you could remix the song and add layered beats to get some more modern music"

Claire stilled and stared at Nino for a second her eyes piercing his before settling into a questioning smile on her face.

"So do you know a lot about this type of stuff young man?"

"It's Nino, and yeah I like to DJ in my spare time so I am pretty good with this kind of 'stuff'."

"So would you be able to do this remixing, would you"

Nino paused thinking for a minute before nodding to the lady.

"Yeah, probably I would just need the songs."

"Perfect!", Claire clapped her hands together as she stood up and went over to Nino's side of the table, "come with me, I'll introduce you to my husband and we can start getting everything organised."

"Wha-"

Linking her arm with his the blonde pulled the boy over to a group middle aged men standing near the centre of the room all seeming busy with their conversations.

"Darling I have the solutions to your problems."

A slightly balding man stopped talking and turned around to his wife catching the attention of the group around him.

"You know the problem you were having with the music for the next show."

"Yes darling I was just telling Michael about it"

"Well this is Nino, and he is your solution"

The man looked at the boy in front of him before gesturing at him as if waiting for Nino to say something.

"So, Nino was it? care to explain how you can help me"

"Well erm, I'm a DJ in my spare time so when I heard about the problem I explained to your wife about how you could remix your songs to give them a more modern feel…"

The man nodded before crossing his arms and looking Nino in the eyes,

"And would you be able to do this?"

"Yes sir, I would just need the songs first"

"Perfect", the man clapped as he picks up the small tablet at his side,"If you could just give me your email address I will get the songs sent to you and we can set out dates, details and payment"

"Wait you're hiring me for the event?"

"Well of course otherwise my wife wouldn't have dragged you over, now have you met Francois yet?"

Shaking his head Nino stared at the man his face still in shock.

"Well then follow me I'll introduce you I heard he has a modelling party soon and I think he would be interested in a person like you."

Nino just nodded as he followed Albert to the man.

* * *

"Nino, I've been meaning to ask you where did you get your suit, I don't seem to recognise the brand, which is strange because I am great at these type of things"

Nino smiled at Claire who had been following him as he spoke to numerous people about events and his music.

"You wouldn't Claire it was made my friend Marinette, she wants to be a designer so said he would make my suit and the dresses that she and my date wore for the event"

"Oh do you want to get back to them I'm sorry if I'm keeping you from your friends"

"No it's fine I haven't seen them for a while anyway"

"So is this Marinette your age"

Nino nodded and took a quick drink from his glass.

"This is amazing work for a teenager Albert, Michael, have you seen Nino's suit"

The men moved over and looked over his suit and nodded approvingly.

"I recognise the style though I can't remember where any ideas Michael?"

"The girl from earlier with the Agreste boy"

"Yeah Marinette, she's my friend who made my suit for me"

"I would have loved to see more of her designs but she disappeared suddenly saying she needed to something," Michael said to Nino sadly while the boy patted his arm.

"Don't take it personally it happens a lot"

Ninos face brightened and got out his phone swiping until he found what he needed.

"Here is some more of Mari's designs that she created most of which were commissioned by friends and she was even recently commissioned by Jagged Stone a well-known music icon."

Michael took the phone and looked at the photos, Albert and Claire peeking over his shoulder to see the screen.

"Nino if you wouldn't mind would I be able to obtain Marinette's work email address I'd like to contact her some time on her designs."

"Sure and if you know anyone else who would be interested just give them that"

The man nodded before making his way back over to his group.

"Now Nino" the said boy turned to Claire who was grinning at him, "I think it's time for a dance if you would be too kind to escort me"

"Ermm I'm not much of a dancer"

"Yeah and neither is my husband" and with that, she dragged him onto to the dance floor where she led him into a dance even giving him a little twirl".

* * *

A brunette walked amongst the crowds of people looking for her date for the evening among the posh guests. The boy was not sitting at a table but was definitely still in the building, it wasn't till a sharp laugh attracted her eyes to a group in which Nino was amongst. Raising her eyebrows she slowly made her way over to the group.

"Hey Nino, sorry I was gone so long I just got carried away with interviews"

The boy shrugged, "It's fine, I had good company, Alya this is Claire, her husband Albert, and Michael."

"Alya so nice to meet this dashing man's beautiful date, he wouldn't stop mentioning you"

A blush crept across both their faces as Nino spluttered to himself.

"I heard you were a reporter would you like a comment from us about the party?"

"That would be great Claire I don't have that many so far"

Nino turned to look at the girl a questioning look on his face.

"I thought you were interviewing people all that time"

"I was, it's just that I would like some more comments, now come on let me get some interviews with you, new friends."

* * *

∽∽∽ Nino∽∽∽

"So everything went well last night then?"

"Yeah mum, even though the guys did disappear for a few hours, the night seemed to be a great opportunity for me"

"And why's that honey?"

"Oh well I woke up to six different event invites in my inbox for me to be the DJ at said events and they seem to pay pretty well"

"Wait, what? how did you get invited to them did Adrien introduce you?"

"Mum, I did it all myself, oh and that reminds me Claire and Albert invited us over for lunch one day when we're free"

"Claire and Albert…"

"Oh em Moreau, Claire and Albert Moreau"

"The model and designer"

"Yep"

"Oh my god Nino"

∽∽∽ Adrien∽∽∽

"Everything seemed to go well last night Adrien, however, you did seem to disappear for some time, I remind you that if you and Dupain-Cheng needed space at least not be long"

"Dad I wasn't doing anything with Marinette, I mean I was with her but we weren't doing anything"

"Mhm, I would also like you to bring your friend to the next function they made a big impact on the crowd last night"

"Oh, Alya?"

"No her data, Nino"

"Nino?"

"Yes and also ask that if his schedule is not too busy from all the events he has then I am in need of a DJ for my next fundraiser and I would like to hire him."

"What?"

∽∽∽ Marinette∽∽∽

Marinette stared at the screen in front of her before grabbing her phone from the side and calling Nino.

"Hey Mari what's up"

"Nino how the hell did all these designers get my email"

"Oh I gave it to them"

"You gave this many designers my email"

"No I just gave one of them it, I guess he must have spread it around...Mari...you there."

But the girl was too busy lying on the floor from shock to notice.


End file.
